


Typos

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Texting, Trans Dadsona (Dream Daddy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Dad hadn’t been joking about texting Amanda every day.





	Typos

Dad hadn’t been joking about texting Amanda every day. Except most of those texts were either motivational messages, ‘are you okay?’ or garbled junk. She’d gotten some pretty funny ones so far, but this one took the cake. She’d been getting coffee with her friend Maggie when her phone chimed with the piano-themed text tone she’d set for her Dad.  
“What is it?” Maggie, another art student who’d reference a film in every second sentence, asked.  
“Oh, it’s my Dad. Sorry, I should get this.” Amanda replied apologetically, pulling out her phone. She checked the text, her face cracking into a smile.  
“What? What?” Maggie asked, craning her neck to see. Amanda wordlessly showed her the text, causing Maggie to raise an eyebrow.  
“Visualise an attack? Is he talking about the Matrix or something?” Maggie joked.  
“Nah, it’s probably a typo. Despite what his boyfriend thinks, he’s not nearly cool enough to make that reference.” Amanda said, tucking her phone back into her pocket. A few minutes later, her phone dinged again, she pulled it out to see it was from her Dad.  
“I meant ‘Visualise and Attack’. Sorry.” It said. Amanda showed Maggie the text as proof.  
“Told you.”


End file.
